


To Make You Feel My Love

by BlueOrbit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bar, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Love, M/M, i still don't know how to tag, kinda smut, more like subtle smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOrbit/pseuds/BlueOrbit
Summary: Minhyuk was gone.For 5 months.But it’s okay. Hyungwon knows he will come back. Minhyuk always comes back. That’s how they work.Or Hyungwon meets Minhyuk and he falls in love but Minhyuk leaves one day without saying anything. What happens if he return?? Will Hyungwon forgive him?Story is good but I'm awful at summary.





	1. Chapter 1

Minhyuk was gone.

For 5 months.

But it’s okay. Hyungwon knows he will come back. Minhyuk always comes back. That’s how they work.

Music plays at the background from Hyungwon’s list. Lights are off and there are shadows passing through the walls. Hyungwon should get up and get ready for that party but it’s raining and he feels so lazy so he dropped his head to the pillow on the couch and cocooned himself in his favorite blanket with turtle prints on it. Minhyuk always teased him for it he remembers. He would always say “You are such a baby Chae Hyungwon.” before he pulls him in his arms and places kisses to his bare shoulders. He miss him.

Hyungwon can hear the thunder and see the drops hitting the windows as watch them slip down. It’s raining. He smiles to himself because he likes to watch rain. It reminds him the day they met.

It was a normal night for Hyungwon like any other night for a college student. He was studying engineering and there was a lot of homework to do until his roommate and friend Jooheon dragged him out to go to that infamous local club by the end of the town which is totally far from their dorm. Hyungwon said it was raining and reminded Jooheon that he broke their one and only umbrella while trying to kill an insect. It was such a funny moment to see Jooheon violently hitting umbrella to the ground just to kill a cockroach. Jooheon’s face twisted for a moment a disgust formed on his face caused by the memory but after a second he smiled with a mischievous look and said something like “they should have some fun and get some done.” Hyungwon laughed at his friend’s stupid phrase but agreed to went out with him because he didn’t wanna see him sad and he was bored from math anyway.

So when they entered the club, both of them were soaked to the bones and Hyungwon knew they’d both be sick by tomorrow. He knew their other roommate Kihyun would be pissed at hem. He would nag and yell and say annoying things like he will kick them out but Hyungwon knew he would take care of them because he was a kind person despite all his tantrums. Hyungwon took off his coat and told Jooheon he will get something to warm them up as the younger went to their friends who happens to be there. Hyungwon approached to bar and asked for something to drink. He drank his first glass and asked for another deciding he needed to warm up right away. His hair was wet he tried to get rid of the water as much as he could. When bartender gave him his orders he turned his back to look for Jooheon and that’s when he saw him.

A beautiful boy with the prettiest face.

A white haired demon who looks like an angel.

The one problem that will become an enigma for Hyungwon to solve.

He was dancing. Yes he was just dancing but Hyungwon felt like there was a magnet pulling him towards that boy. Like the world was evolving around him and Hyungwon should involve in that circle. White haired boy was having a great fun he could tell. Looks like it didn’t matter who he was dancing with, he was just happy to be there. Hyungwon watched his every move with great adoration. His eyes were closed was swaying, throwing his hands in the air, letting people touch him. Hyungwon was hypnotized. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol in his system kicking in or white haired boys aura made him dizzy. When the boy opened his eyes he looked directly at Hyungwon like he could see his soul. Like Hyungwon was out there naked and the white haired boy could see him in his most vulnerable state. He felt a pull towards the boy and without realising he was already next to him. White haired boy looked like he was amused. Hyungwon couldn’t just look away from his eyes reflecting the clubs light. He pulled Hyungwon closed and said “I know you were looking at me.” His voice was husky and gave chills to Hyungwon. Hyungwon didn’t know what to say. He was embarrassed for getting caught by him but he was proud because he noticed him. So when the boy grabbed his hand and took him out of the crowd he said nothing. He said nothing when boy pushed him to the bathroom stall and kissed him with a great passion but he said so many things when boy brushed his lips to Hyungwon’s neck, leaving bruisies to the places Hyungwon knew he would feel for days. He loved the pain and pleasure the white haired boy brings. He always did.

Hyungwon was right. He got sick after that horrid rain and when Kihyun saw their state when they got back he said million things to Jooheon and Hyungwon while sending them to their room to get some rest. Hyungwon knew his friend was angry because he was worried for them. He was a good friend who always thinks about others first. So that’s why when Kihyun came into his room to wake him up and help him change he never asked about the bruises on Hyungwon’s collarbones but Hyungwon knew he was debating with himself to say something. Eventually he said “Be careful.” With a worried tone. Hyungwon didn’t tell him that he dreamed about a white haired boy that day.

Next time when they meet it was 6 days after their encounter at bathroom. Hyungwon found Minhyuk dancing with others again and when Minhyuk saw him he left the crowd and pull the boy to first empty bathroom stall like the first time. And just like that they fell into a routine. Hyungwon picked Minhyuk up from bar. They went to Hyungwon’s dorm and left bruises on each other, kissed each other with great hunger for another to remember they were together. At the fourth time Hyungwon took him to his home. After that they didn’t need to meet at the bar. Minhyuk randomly showed up at Hyungwon’s door. Sometimes 4 days later, sometimes a week and sometimes the very next day. When Minhyuk was there Hyungwon thought everything was about them. There were people who come and go back then but he never cared anybody else now. Not when he is with Minhyuk. He thought Minhyuk felt the same because he was always looking at him with so much emotion in his eyes, showing so much care and affection with his light touches. When he gazed on Hyungwon’s neck with little brushes of his lips Hyungwon felt like the trace he left on his skin was on fire. Hyungwon almost believed this was more than just sex, he almost believe they were making love. Almost. He knew that wasn’t the case because Minhyuk never slept in Hyungwon’s bed. Hyungwon tried to get used to this first. Saying the thing they do is just a casual thing, he’s not missing Minhyuk’s fingers caressing his cheek, his heart is not pounding more faster everytime he see Minhyuk on his doorstep and how it breaks when Minhyuk get up and leave. It was just a casual thing, nothing more but he knew he was kidding himself. Whenever he musters up his thoughts all his mental preparation was shattering by Minhyuk’s every feather like touch. He knew he was a lost cause the moment they kissed.

Hyungwon wanted more. It was like he was hungry and he could never get enough of Minhyuk even though he lays under him. He wanted to have the white haired boy more so he tried to make him stay longer. By kissing him deeper, trying to show him how much he wants him when he caresses his hair and make him feel all the emotions he felt with every time he held his face in his hands. It seemed like it did work for a while. Sometimes Minhyuk stayed for a few hours more but not staying for the night. Hyungwon was happy with it though. For a while. He tried to talk with Minhyuk, he tried to open him up. And from their little stolen moments Hyungwon learned that Minhyuk loved to be loud, his favorite color is blue, he had a dog name Chacha, he was majoring fashion and he has a personal vendetta against cucumbers. This little bits of information was enough for Hyungwon to fall more into his charm. He knew this was the way he wanna spend the rest of his life with Minhyuk lying next to him and talking about how he hates people who wear blue with black. Hyungwon was willing to give everything he have to him. So every time Minhyuk got up and left he always took a piece of Hyungwon with him.

They go on like this for seven months until Hyungwon crushed under the weight of his feelings that he can’t just contain anymore. He started to showing them too much he knew that. That’s why he remembers that day so clear. The last time they were together was Hyungwon’s happiest day. It was winter break, Kihyun and Jooheon went to their home. Hyungwon stayed.

Minhyuk came after midnight that day. Hyungwon closed the door and Minhyuk kissed him like they didn’t see each other for months but actually it’s was merely 9 hours. Hyungwon felt something was different. Minhyuk was more gentle with him. He didn’t know what happened even though he wanted ask Hyungwon didn’t want that moment to waste away so he did what he wanted to do. He poured his love into every little action he did. He caressed Minhyuk’s hair with love, kissed his lips slowly and held him close, so close. He locked his gaze when Minhyuk hovered over him and looked into his eyes when they were one. He kissed every inch of Minhyuk’s face with slow pecks, he inhaled his scent and hugged him in a tight embrace. He held him like he was his life line, he tried to make him understand and he tried to make him stay and succeeded. Minhyuk stayed for the night. Hyungwon was happy. He was so happy, stupidly happy. He put his head into crook of Minhyuk’s neck and drift off to sleep with a smile on his face. In the morning he knew he was alone.

“It’s okay” Hyungwon thought.“He’ll be back in a few days.”

 

But he didn’t.

 

First week everything was okay. Minhyuk would come back. Hyungwon knew it. But as the time passed his hopes started to fall. And at the third week when he was pouring a coffee to himself when he accidentally dropped the mug Minhyuk loved so much, it hit him. Minhyuk wasn’t coming back, it was over. Kihyun woke up and ran out of his room when he heard Hyungwon’s cries. He sat down and hold his friend as Hyungwon was shaking. Hyungwon never cried that much. He never felt that much pain in his life. It was like he was in a car speeding over 200 km and crashed into a wall with all he has. He didn’t leave his room for two weeks. Kihyun and Jooheon was always there, holding him while crying, whispering comforting words to his ear, cuddling him to sleep. After one month they managed to take him out of his room and after six weeks they managed to take him out of the house. Hyungwon didn’t want to leave but his friends didn’t give him any other choice. His body was failing he fell sick more than Jooheon can tell and they had to carry him to hospital and stay with him more than Kihyun could count. He knew he was becoming a burden to his friends. He felt more awful when he thought that. Kihyun and Jooheon said he couldn’t continue like this he gotta move on. Minhyuk was gone, he should start his life again. But Hyungwon didn’t remember how his life was before the white haired boy. He never told anyone why his favorite color is blue now. He never told Kihyun why he hates cucumbers and pickes them out from his meals. He never told Jooheon why he scolds him when he wears blue shirt with black tie. He didn’t tell his friends that boy became his life. So he just played along, did what his friends ask him to do. They went to shopping, met with other friends, watched movies. He was trying to be the old Hyungwon but he knew he was missing. The pieces Minhyuk took when he left was too much.

Despite that he went along with life. Trying to cope with the reality and not try to think about a certain white haired boy. He buried himself to his study and books again. He loved to study. He was always a straight A student. He started to eat more regularly and sometimes he could sleep more than 4 hours. He managed to not cry anymore, not when his friends were there. It was good. He was almost back on track. So when Jooheon and Kihyun talked about a spring party he agreed to go with them. They went before him to meet with some of their friends. Hyungwon stayed behind when it started to rain and sat on the couch as he listened the rain.

The song changes to one he didn’t listen for a while and he remembered the a day before Minhyuk left.

_Hyungwon was buried under blankets and still see the stars from their activities from moments ago while Minhyuk reached to take Hyungwon’s phone to open up a random song. They listened to it silently while Hyungwon’s head on Minhyuk’s chest. It was a sweet song Hyungwon loved so much and when it came to the end he looked into Minhyuk’s eyes and sang along the lyrics, whispering._

_“I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. There's nothing that I wouldn't do. Go to the ends of this Earth for you. To make you feel my love.”_

_Something in Minhyuk’s look changed immediatly but it was for a few seconds and Hyungwon was still high so he didn’t sure what he saw. He let it go._

He shouldn’t have let it go. When Minhyuk’s heart pounded so deafeningly loud to his ears when he sang he should ask about that. When he realized the other get up and leave in a hurry he should have hold his wrist. When the white haired boy came that night for the last time he should have say something. He shouldn’t let him go. Then he wouldn’t be like this, crawled on the couch with a heavy pain on his chest that never goes away.

So there he is remembering all of this and he feels the tears are striking down on his face like the drops on the window. He put his arms around himself and tries to hold himself like if he lets go he will shatter into million pieces.

Yes Minhyuk was gone.

And he left Hyungwon alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some old flames are about to turn into fire.
> 
>  
> 
> Or Hyungwon is out date with Hoseok and he learns Minhyuk is back. Not in the way you think tho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm back. I like angst and stuff but I don't like sad endings so I don't wanne be an author who writes sad ending to Hyunghyuk so here I am. We will be happy but a little hurt won't... hurt?

Hyungwon hears his phone ringing. He doesn’t want to open his eyes simply because he doesn’t feel like it. He wants to ignore but he knows it’s Kihyun calling. And If Hyungwon won’t pick up he knows Kihyun would come all the way and check if he is okay. He’s been checking Hyungwon whenever he is not home for the past 14 months since… Yeah since Minhyuk left. Kihyun is not at the dorm they share because he’s staying with his boyfriend Changkyun before the whole last-year-at-college responsibilities weighs on him. Jooheon’s brother is getting married so he is at home for a few days so Hyungwon is alone at the dorm.

He reaches out and takes the phone close to his ear.

“Hey are you up?” Kihyun asks with an energetic voice. Hyungwon hums to respond him that he is.

“You have a blind date today. I messaged you the place.” Hyungwon was about to protest but Kihyun doesn’t let him talk. “It’s been 14 months. You gotta meet new people Wonnie. It’s not like you are cheating or anything.” Kihyun hangs up the phone and leaves Hyungwon with his thoughts.

His friend is right and Hyungwon knows that but he doesn’t want to go. He doesn’t want to meet with new people. Kihyun tried before but he failed. Hyungwon sat with them and they get bored when he didn’t talk. He will do the same with this person too. ‘I’ll be back by 6 pm and watch some netflix.’ He thinks as he gets ready. He checks his phone when he is done and goes to the address Kihyun send.

He sees a handsome- very handsome brown haired boy is sitting by the window side so he goes there. He stands by and boy notices him, gets up and reaches his hand out. Hyungwon shakes his hand “I know Kihyun told you to come here but I don’t do dates. I’m sorry.” says with an apologetic face. There is no use to give this man false hope because he is not in the dating mode. He is not for a long time actually.

“Wow.” Brown haired man is surprised of course. “You could at least sit down for a minute and ask my name. It’s Hoseok.” Brown haired man smiles at him and Hyungwon sits out of being polite. Hoseok smiles and it’s a genuine smile that makes Hyungwon sad because clearly this guy is a nice man and Hyungwon shouldn’t hurt him. He didn’t mean to hurt him a few seconds ago but being honest is always the best and short way for Hyungwon to go home to his bed and return to his dreams of a white haired boy which he hides in his deep deep thoughts.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude. I’m Hyungwon and I’m not interested in dating. Not for a while.” Hyungwon smiles politely and repeats himself. At that moment waiter brings two cups of coffee and places one of them in front of Hyungwon and the other one to Hoseok’s.

“I ordered us coffee thinking we’d chat at least twenty minutes.” Hoseok takes the cup in front of him and adds some milk in it. “You can go after you drink your coffee. It’s on me.” Hoseok blinks at him. It’s obvious that he wants Hyungwon to feel relaxed and Hyungwon feels sorry because he wants to run away. Hoseok deserves a better person but for now Hyungwon is there so he decides to sit at least he finish his coffee to keep him company.

“Thank you.” Hyungwon answers and takes his cup.

“So tell me about yourself Hyungwon. Why don’t you interested in dating? An old flame that never goes out or simply you are not interested?” Hoseok asks as he mix his cup with a spoon.

“It’s private.” Hyungwon answers because it was none of his business besides he doesn’t wanna talk about that.

“So it’s an old flame that never goes out. I’m sorry to hear that. I hope you can find some relieve some time later. They say you’ll forget your old crush after 6 months.” Hyungwon laughs what Hoseok said inside his mind. 6 months huh, he thinks. It’s been 14 months and there is not a day Hyungwon doesn’t think about him.

“By the way you wanna eat something?” Hoseok asks casually and adds “ I mean it’s lunch time and I don’t wanna eat late so If you want we can eat burger. This place makes great burgers.”

Kihyun isn’t at home and Hyungwon is living off on potato chips and instant ramens until he is back so he wouldn’t mind a burger getting into his belly so he nods and Hoseok orders two burgers with chips and coke.

When their meal comes Hyungwon opens his burger and starts to pick pickles out of it. He hears someone giggling and sees it’s Hoseok laughing at him.

“What?” he asks as he continues to take them out.

“Nothing. I have a friend who has a personal vendetta against cucumbers . You remind me of him.” Hoseok laughs shoving some chips into his mouth.

“Oh yeah?” Hyungwon takes all the pickles out and starts eat his burger. It is really delicious like Hoseok said so he is glad he stayed to have lunch.

Hoseok shakes his head “He’ll come to pick me up after our blind -now it’s kind of two person who doesn’t know each other having meal together- date.” He motions his hand between him and Hyungwon and Hyungwon smiles.

Rest of the lunch goes like that and when it ends Hoseok pays the bill like he promised, making Hyungwon feel a little bad. When they are out Hoseok reaches his hand out “It was nice knowing you Hyungwon. I hope we get to see each other again. As friends of course.” Hyungwon shakes his hand and bows his head. Hoseok goes and Hyungwon is on his way to get something for his empty fridge. Kihyun always scolds him for not eating normal things so he buys apples and a little cake for one person. As he walks back at home he reviews his meal-date. Hoseok seems like a nice person. He is a great person actually but Hyungwon feels nothing. He wonders if there is something wrong with him. Why can’t he just like Hoseok? He is kind, funny and have a really good boyfriend material. So why? Of course Hyungwon knows he is just running away the obvious answer to his question. As always he keeps his answer for another time.

 

Hyungwon is back at home only to see some kid run and hug his legs “Hyungwon oppa!!!”

She is one of Hyungwon’s neighbour’s daughter and whenever Hyungwon sees her she’s always eating lollipop. Her mother is a sweet lady who works a lot and Hyungwon sometimes stays with Yeowon when she is late because of the work. Besides she pays him despite Hyungwon's saying no, so it’s fine with Hyungwon.

Hyungwon pats the girl’s head as he hugs back.

“Hello Yeowon-ah. I got this for you.” Hyungwon gives her the cake.

“Where is you lollipop? Did you finish it already?” Hyungwon kneels down to be on the same eye level with the girl.

“Berry oppa was here again. He looked so sad. Again.” She pouts. “So I gave it to him to cheer him up.” Yeowon claps his hand happily.

“It’s such a nice thing you do and I know you’ve been talking about this strawberry haired ‘oppa’ of yours who comes here for like a week but you shouldn’t talk with strangers Yeowon-ah. It’s dangerous.” Hyungwon says as he pats the little girls head.

“But he is not a stranger. I know his name but I like his pink-red hair so I call him Berry oppa. Minnie is funny.” She chuckles at the name she said but Hyungwon feels like his whole blood is drained. He freezes and starts to shake at the same moment. His heart is beating like it’s about to break his ribs. What? He takes a deep breath and finds his voice.

“Minnie?” He looks at the girl who nod her head. Hyungwon knows who Yeowon is talking about. It’s him.

“Where is he? Where did he go?” He tries to keep his voice and body steady and not let the girl understand anything.

“He was just here.” Hyungwon’s heart drops. He inhales rapidly. “I think he turned that corner.” And Hyungwon is running to the corner Yeowon showed seconds ago. He doesn’t know what he will find but he runs and turns the corner.

Nothing.

There is no one.

So he runs in streets God knows how long. By the time Hyungwon barely makes it to his room holding his tears and he throws himself on the bed, it’s dark outside. He punches pillows, scream into them and tears rolls down like a stream. He should have come home sooner. He could have seen him, ask him why. His pillow is wet because of the tears. No why is he crying? He left Hyungwon. Minhyuk left Hyungwon without saying a word. He shouldn’t cry after him. He sholdn't but he can’t help it. Hyungwon knows he is not over. He is not over Minhyuk maybe he never will be over him. Realizing hits him and he lets himself go. He cries himself until he is exhausted and his eyelids are dropping.

He lost him.

Again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a quick update for Minhyukkie's birthday and it may have grammar errors because I'm on the road writing this on the phone. So have fun!!

_Hyungwon  was smiling. He was pressed to Minhyuk and there was almost no space left between them. His cheek was on Minhyuk’s torso, his leg was tangled with Minhyuk’s hand thrown over him.The sweet sleep was slipping into his eyes but he was fighting to keep them open. He didn’t wanna sleep because he knew if he close his eyes Minhyuk would be gone without him realising so he shouldn’t sleep. He just closed his eyes enjoying being in Minhyuk's arms who plays with his hair lazily. Minhyuk was breathing slowly and humming to a song. His hand was softly rubbing circles to Hyungwon's arm on his body. These were the little moments Hyungwon cherished so much._  
  
 _"Do you have chocolate cake?" Minhyuk asks him out of the blue._  
  
 _"No I don't like cakes. Why?" Hyungwon asks with a yawn._  
  
 _It took so long for Minhyuk to respond. He was so relaxed and almost giving into sleep if he didn’t hear what Minhyuk say next._  
  
 _“It’s my birthday today.”_  
  
 _Hyungwon  lift his head up looking at Minhyuk with a questining look on his face. Minhyuk's expression was… normal. Hyungwon was surprised because he had no idea and he didn’t expect Minhyuk to tell him that day was his birthday. Once Hyungwon asked him but Minhyuk said it didn’t matter so he never asked again but here he is telling it out of the blue and Hyungwon didn’t know what to do._  
  
 _“Really?” He asked as he kissed Minhyuk’s collarbone. He felt the other shiver so he kept going on while talking. Minhyuk hummed in response._  
 _“We are together for like 15 hours.” He snuggled closer and reached to Minhyuk’s neck kissing. Minhyuk hummed again._  
  
 _“It’s almost dawn.” Hyungwon traces the other’s jawline with butterfly kisses and Minhyuk hummed again._  
  
 _Hyungwon  lift his gaze up. Minhyuk's cheeks were all red and he could tell the other was excited because he could feel his heartbeat under his palm._  
  
 _“You spent your birthday with me.” Hyungwon was holding his breath waiting for his answer. After a time that look like eternity to Hyungwon, Minhyuk nodded and gently cupped his face with a soft smile on his face. Hyungwon let out a smile and put his hands around Minhyuk’s white hair, looking at him._  
 _“Why?”_  
 _Minhyuk  looked at him, he traces Hyungwon's lips with his thumb._  
 _“I guess I wanted to spent it with you.” Minhyuk replied almost whispering. Hyungwon's heart was racing and he knew the other was feeling it because he was almost on top of Minhyuk. Besides there was nothing between them. “There was no other place I wanted to be.” Minhyuk smiled and it was enough for Hyungwon to lean in and claim his lips. He was so happy. Hyungwon was so happy. He tried so hard for Minhyuk to open up to him, talk with him. Finally a little voice was saying maybe finally he managed to do that. He places kisses on the other's lips, cheeks, nose, forehead. He kissed every inch of other’s face making him giggle._  
  
 _“I have no cake I’m sorry.” Hyungwon pulled back a little to look at the other one. He was sad. If he knew what day it is he could have prepare something for them to celebrate._  
  
 _“I have you.” Minhyuk said and pulled him for another kiss but this one was more passionate. Hyungwon knew what would follow so he responded the kiss with great pleasure and a big smile on his face._  
 _Yes he was happy_.

  
The phone is ringing and Hyungwon knows he have to get up but his dream is to beautiful for him to face with the real world so he ignores. At least he tries to but there is no use because he is awake and that illusion is dispersed. He gets up slowly and reaches to his phone. He calls the person who wake him up from his sweet slumber.  
  
Kihyun picks up immediately.  
  
"Hey good morning sleeping beauty."  
  
"You too."  
  
"How was your date yesterday?"  
  
Hyungwon gets up and puts Kihyun on speaker.  
  
"I don't like him." Hyungwon says and goes to bathroom.  
  
"Why? Hoseok is a nice person. Did he do something? Should I scold him?" Kihyun asks in one breath.  
  
Hyungwon puts the phone on washing machine.  
"No it's not that." He pauses for a second to look at himself on the mirror. His eyes are all puffy, his tears dried on his face, hair is all messed up. He cracks a bitter smile.  
  
"So what is it?" He can hear Kihyun is worried.  
"Chemistry I think. I like him as a friend but as a date... I don't know." He needs a shower, a good one.  
  
"Maybe you should see him again to decide."  
Hyungwon shakes his head and realise that Kihyun can't see him so he vocalise his thoughts.  
  
"No Ki... I don't want to see him or anybody."  
  
"But Wonnie you have to--"  
  
Hyungwon feels a headache coming.  
  
"No just... You are pushing too hard okay?!! Can't you just leave me alone?" He yells out.  
  
There is no response and Hyungwon thinks maybe he is acting too much but he is already messed up with the idea of Minhyuk coming in front of his house to see him so he doesn't care. He doesn't know what to do about anything. He just wants to take a shower.  
  
"Okay." Kihyun replies with a soft tone. "I see your point. I'm sorry Wonnie I really am but I can't do that. I love you so much not to act like I don't care." Kihyun speaks with an earnest voice.  
  
"I gotta go. I need to take a shower." Hyungwon says and picks up the phone from where he left it.  
  
"We'll talk when I'm home. Take care and eat the meals I prepared before I left. I bet you didn’t even open the fridge." Kihyun hangs up and Hyungwon looks at his phone for several minutes. Should he call Kihyun back and tell about Minhyuk? Well what will he tell? He doesn't even know if that person is really Minhyuk. Okay he knows it's him he just doesn't want to face with him. He missed Minhyuk so much and he knows if he sees him Hyungwon will give in again. He doesn't want to do that, he wants to stay strong. He pushes his thoughts away and gets into the shower. He washes every tear away. He gets out of the shower relaxed, put some comfy clothes on and goes kitchen to look at the fridge. There are some things in freezer like Kihyun said and he takes them out to heat. He waits for microwave and scroll through his phone. Suddenly his lightens up and he sees some alert is ringing.  
  
"Minhyukkie's Birthday ^_^"  
  
He looks at the screen. He remembers saving the day to remember the next year because he is a mess about remembering dates. He forgot to delete the alert later. Last time when this alert was on he was so angry and sad he almost crushed his phone. He couldn't delete it then. Kihyun did delete but Hyungwon saved it again. He had that stupid hope for Minhyuk to return and he didn't want to forget it. He looks at the chocolate cake on the counter, the one he bought yesterday and laughs at himself in disbelief. He doesn't even like cake but he got this yesterday because he still has that stupid hope. 'Oh' he thinks to himself so this is the reason of his memory-dream. Today is Minhyuk's birthday.  
  
He opens the cake and cuts a slice for himself. He takes a bite and thinks about yesterday. He did run all night. He searched every corner to see if Minhyuk is there but he wasn't. Hyungwon couldn't find him. If Yeowon didn't see him Hyungwon wouldn't even know Minhyuk was there. How ironic for Minhyuk to come just a day before his birthday.  
  
He remembered Yeowon saying Minhyuk came there for a week. Maybe he comes again today Hyungwon thinks and his heart starts to beat faster. He is excited and he hates that.  
  
Hyungwon takes his last bite.  
"If he comes again today, I will not let him go."

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this story so much.  
> I'm thinking about a part two but I don't know.  
> What do you think?
> 
>  
> 
> The song Hyungwon sang to Minhyuk is To Make You Feel My Love by Adele. It's very fitting to them don't you think?


End file.
